Serendipity
by Relyan
Summary: Treize Kushrenada's life changes when he runs into someone unexpectedly.


"Serendipity"

He met her on a Tuesday. He was attending a fundraiser for the Romefeller Foundation, making small talk with some of the notable persons, and ignoring the small contingent of well wishers, politicians, and lesser nobles that followed him, hoping to be noticed.

He was well used to being sought after, and part of him enjoyed it. He may not have craved attention as desperately as some of the people he knew, but there was no denying that he enjoyed the thrill and power that came with the public's adoration. It was like an aphrodisiac: intoxicating, addicting, and exciting. Especially power.

And the public, in turn for giving it to him, wanted some of that power. They sensed it in his bearing, his movements, and his speech. They noticed how others ceased their conversations, parting respectfully in awed silence as he passed through. They knew that each person watching him wanted that kind of influence, wished it for themselves like some kind of priceless jewel to covet, to hold, to show off, and most importantly, to keep safely hidden.

They craved the fawning, the abject deference and incessant compliments to inflate their shriveled egos. He, on the other hand, cared not for their professions of loyalty, of love; he knew that the public's favor was fickle and fleeting. No, he cared only for the control. To influence, to manipulate, to create – those were the true benefits of power, and the only reasons why he made appearances at functions such as this.

To maintain his position, he came to events and made the right people feel wanted and needed. In turn, they supported him almost blindly. He chuckled to himself quietly. He was often amused that people sought his influence, when it wouldn't be worth a damn without their approval to begin with.

It was all a game, a dangerous, ever-changing game. It was one that he played very well.

He returned his attention to the conversation at hand. The two nobles and one politician in his group were busy discussing the recent appearance of machines called gundams, and what the repercussions to their investments/constituents could possibly be.

"Where are they from? And what are they doing here?"

"It's a threat! You don't send machines with that kind of weaponry just to sip tea!"

The lone woman in the group, who wore her hair in a recent fashion that was at least ten years too young for her, gasped. "They would be crazy to attack Earth! Colonel Kushrenada, tell ambassador Nolan that he is clearly mistaken about these gundams."

As one, the group turned their full attention to him. As one of the highest-ranking officers in United Earth Sphere Alliance, it was assumed that he would possess some knowledge of the intent behind the gundams' appearance.

He languidly sipped the drink in his hand, intentionally heightening the suspense of his response as he made his audience wait. He put his drink down, and then spoke.

"While the gundams' appearance was unanticipated, the United Earth Sphere has been gathering information about them. It does not appear that their intent is to harm the Alliance."

Ambassador Nolan, miffed at being overridden, spoke angrily to Kushrenada. "Then why are they here? Are they a weapon of the colonies? Of the Alliance?"

The Colonel smiled. "That I can't say, ambassador." He turned to the woman. "You have nothing to fear, madam."

From behind the smiling woman's face a sudden flash of bright color caught his eyes. He looked up to see the retreating figure of a young woman, dressed in a yellow gown that was shocking among the muted tones worn by the room's majority. For a moment he couldn't decide whether to be appalled or impressed, but he knew that he was intrigued.

Nolan looked as if he wanted to say something more, but Treize didn't give him the chance. "If you will excuse me? It has been a pleasure seeing you."

He made his goodbyes, and then moved through the crowded room after the young woman. By the time he found her, standing alone in the venue's gardens, he still wasn't sure why he had followed her in the first place.

Call it instinct, call it luck, chance or even destiny, but one thing was for certain: the decision to follow her changed his entire life.

His boots scraped against the pebbled path and hearing this, she turned around. Treize stopped, momentarily stunned.

She had long, dark brown hair that gently framed her face. Her hair, combined with a joyful gleam in her green eyes, gave her a carefree appearance. She wore a tea length yellow dress with thin spaghetti straps and a wide white ribbon, which was secured to her waist by a faux daisy. For jewelry she only wore studded diamond earrings that gleamed in the afternoon sun.

If he were any good at reading styles – which he wasn't – he would have hazarded a guess that this woman was shamelessly bold (who else would wear a bright yellow gown to a black-tie affair?) and calculating (because who else could pull it off?).

The woman narrowed her eyes when she saw him. Putting her hands on her hips she demanded, "Are you following me?"

Inwardly, Treize grinned; he was right about this one.

When he didn't immediately respond, she said, a little forcefully, "Well?"

Treize dipped his head in acquiescence. "I confess, my lady, that indeed I was."

He watched as she warily looked him over. Treize smiled to himself. In his uniform he cut an imposing figure, and he knew that she would find little in his crisp jacket and polished boots to fear.

It appeared that the pristine condition of his uniform did not completely reassure the woman that his intent was harmless, because she asked him, "Why were you following me?"

This Treize had a ready answer for.

"I saw you leave the auction. These grounds are vast, and it is not safe to wander them alone." His gaze was steady as he held hers. "Would you allow me to accompany you as we walk?"

The woman bit her lip; clearly she did not believe him. But, she politely said nothing to contradict him, and instead inclined her head in acceptance of his invitation.

"Yes, thank you. I would enjoy that."

Treize stepped forward to take her arm, but stopped when she held out her hand. He blinked, momentarily taken aback as he realized what she was doing. _How forward._

Swallowing the grin that threatened to break out over his face, Treize reached out and took her hand, shaking it in his own.

"I'm Christine," she said, her natural confidence evident as she looked him directly in the eyes.

Now Treize did smile, but ever so gently. He kept his eyes on hers, watching her brow furrow in confusion as he deftly turned her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. She was surprised by his move; her eyes widened slightly as they moved the short distance from her hand to his eyes.

He straightened, but did not let go of her hand. "I am Treize," he said, saving her from having to respond. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Then he did release her hand. Christine had a wry smile on her face, and surprised him by stating firmly, "I can see that."

Treize laughed. It was a deep, rich sound. There was something so … natural about this woman. He liked it.

"Yes. Yes, indeed."

Christine wasn't sure to what he was referring: her comment or that he enjoyed meeting her. Perhaps both. She couldn't help but think that Treize was the most oddly refined man she had ever met. He was so obviously elegant and in control, but she had sensed something in his laugh – in the way that his face relaxed and lit up – that hinted at an enthusiasm, a passion that was rare in nobility, and especially in the military. She liked that.

She was remembering his smile when he offered his arm to her. She stepped close to him and looped her arm through his. Treize smiled at her as he clasped his hand around hers, and together they walked into the gardens.


End file.
